


Straight Through the Heart

by MissHoshigaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/pseuds/MissHoshigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't anything that irked him more than the inconsiderate people who listened to their music too loud on the bus. Did they think the whole world wanted to listen to the grating bass line of their shitty music? (KisaSaku bus AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Straight Through The Heart (artisticsasquach)](http://artisticsasquatch.tumblr.com/post/95267722114/tiny-scene-from-a-tiny-story-by-miss-ripley-it)
> 
>  
> 
> Lovely, lovely artisticsasquach drew this fanart for this story! Go check out their other art too!

There wasn't anything that irked him more than the inconsiderate people who listened to their music too loud on the bus. Did they think the whole world wanted to listen to the grating bass line of their shitty music?

A few minutes had passed since one of those people had gotten on to the bus, sat directly behind him, and disrupted his quiet bus ride with the electronic noises spilling from their headphones. It was loud enough that he could hear it over the noise of the bus but just quiet enough that he couldn't make out a discerning pattern, which made it all that much worse. Of course this was the one day his own earbuds had decided to crap out.

He was practically seething.

Usually, he let this sort of thing slide but maybe it was the fact that the bus had been ten minutes late or that he had skipped his morning coffee, but he was feeling very confrontational today. Kisame clenched his fists and crossed his arms, hoping that the rude individual seated behind him would simply get off soon and leave him in piece.

They did not get off at the next stop. Or the next three that followed. He grit his teeth.

That was it; that was all he could take. He was going to be on this bus for the next half hour and he wasn't going to abide this asshole stranger ruining it.  
He whipped his head to face them with a scowl and a menacing stare, ready to tear them a new one. His expression faltered. Who he thought would be a douchbag kid with a backwards baseball cap was, in fact, a pretty girl. A very pretty girl with soft pink hair who now looked quite frightened. She fumbled with her iPod and the music stopped as she pulled the bulky headphones off her head.

"D-do you need something?" She asked, looking unnerved and confused. Her jade green eyes flickered to his sharp teeth, to the markings on his face, and back to his eyes.

"Sorry," he started, trying to soften the hostile look on his face. "Your music, it was- I could hear it..." he finished feebly, already forgetting why he was so angry.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and glanced at her iPod sheepishly, cheeks almost matching the colour of her hair. "There was construction by the bus stop, I forgot to turn the volume down when I got on. Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head and offered an apologetic smile. "Haruno Sakura, by the way." She stuck out a small, delicate hand. A piece offering. He accepted, his much larger blue-grey hand engulfing hers. She had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He grinned, showing his pointed teeth. She smiled back.


End file.
